Soul Exchange: Mutual Understanding
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: The best way to understand something is by experiencing it - After a big dispute, and an unknown object, Miyu and Kanata had switched bodies. They would be back, of course, but not without understanding each other. Nanami x Santa x Miyu x Kanata
1. Accident

- - -

**The Pierrot Project # 1: Soul Exchange**

By _Hiroyuki11_

- - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Not now, not ever. I did not make this in exchange for anything of monetary value nor any material things that had value.

**Author's Note**: A Revised Version of the first **Soul Exchange**... I have to do this, since my views on things had change, and I have improved... I've seen some holes in this story, thus... I am revising it.

Also, I'm thinking turning this into a Trilogy, thus the new name:

**The Pierrot Project # 1: Soul Exchange**

- - -

**Chapter I**: Be Careful What You Wish For...

- - -

"Please Miyu-sempai!" A girl wailed in front of Miyu, clasping her hand. "Please help us!"

Miyu, a girl with long blond hair, scratches the back of head, clearly lost at what to reply, "Uhhmm... I don't know how to play." her green, emerald, eyes held pity over the wailing girl, "Sorry." she muttered, as she pats the girl's shoulder.

"Please, even if you're no good at it, please…" the girl begged. –And to Miyu's horror, was accompanied by tears.

"We really need players, Miyu."

Miyu looked behind her, only to see Nanami, "Huh?" She said, clearly confused.

Nanami raised a brow, "You really don't know? Hmmm..." she placed a finger on her chin, "Now that I think about it... _were_ _you there at all_?"

Miyu nodded quickly, "Yeah, I was there! I played too..." Miyu then blushed a little, "I made a lot of mess too, so I was removed from the game early... he he he."

Nanami narrowed her eyes, "I know that. But... are you there when _IT_ happened? After the game is finished?" Nanami started to tap her right shoes on the floor, making sounds at the empty hallway.

Miyu smiled sheepishly, as she remembered what _really _happened. Now that she thought about it, it was foolish of her to do that and also childish. Was she having _THAT_ now?

- - -

_The first classes today was P.E., and Miyu wondered how she can even walk straight, after her ordeal last night. "It was so good, I forgot the time..." Miyu muttered to her tired self. But despite her fatigue, she kept a cool look as she walk along side Nanami and Aya._

"_I am excited, this is the first time we're having an interclass match-up in Basketball." Nanami said, clearly excited, "I am tired of just gymnastic and all those solo exercises."_

_Aya nodded, "Even if I am no good at it, I'll try my best! It's not everyday we have competition with other classes, this must be a preparation to the incoming Sports Festival."_

"_I don't know... I'm no good at _ANY_ sports, and I'm clumsy." Miyu scratched the back of her head, "I'll drag you all down."_

"_No, no, no." Aya wiggled her forefinger in front of Miyu, now standing directly in the said girl, her other hand on her hip, "You were much better at me at _ANY _sports. And I am willing to try it, so don't go backing off on us now." Aya reprimanded._

"_Aya is right, Miyu." Nanami said, "You just need more confidence, and…" she looks at Miyu's eyes, "Don't always believe at what Kanata says, he's always bringing you down. Don't let him do that."_

"_N-No! That's not true!" Miyu retorted, although, in her heart it's true, and then her face became determined, "Okay, I'll try."_

_After a few minutes…_

_Miyu covered her face with her hands, she felt ashamed, very ashamed to the running away, which she did, on her way towards the Nurse's Office. As it was the safest place she could be, because during class hours, loitering was not allowed. AND if she came back to their classroom, and the some students found out that something was missing in their stuff... she'd be the first suspect._

_It was pure humiliation on her part. What happened to the game was... clearly her fault for having entered the battle with having her strength attention down to 50. Now, what would her classmate call her? This was clumsiness on a different level, this was a disaster. What would Kanata call her now…? Oh, she didn't want to know!_

_So she kept running along the hallway, partially aware that she was not making noise, not that much, it was due to the rubber shoes that the school provided. –She hadn't even noticed that she was still wearing the bloomers and the P.E. shirt._

_- - -_

After, that it was a blur, but Miyu vaguely recalled that she went to the Nurse's Office, talked to the Nurse, and then falling asleep on the bed. AND, how she came to the locker again, wearing those bloomers and P.E. shirt, and having to endure the leering gazes from the male population.

She slept through the Morning, only to be woken up by the Nurse itself, saying that she should eat lunch. And now, she has about 30 Minutes left to go to the Cafeteria. -And Nanami is blocking her path.

"Okay, okay, I was not there." Miyu looked down at her feet, "I was humiliated. That's it. I won't play that game EVER, you hear me?" she stomped her foot away from Nanami.

"Wait! Miyu wait!" Aya shouted, but she did not come after her. She was being stopped by Nanami.

Perhaps it was okay this way, the first fight among her friend, Nanami. 'I'll show you stubbornness on a different level.'

'Such selfish friends I have! Instead of asking me what happened to me when I run off, and how I miss 2 periods already, they asked me to participate in that cursed game!'

'I'll show you all.'

- - -

Miyu stared across the cafeteria, while holding a tray. She had been standing there for bit now, looking where to seat.

Each table was occupied. Either full or was occupied by one person...

Now that she thought about it, she doesn't on cafeteria that often. It was because it was full, and hard to find seats.

Then she saw someone she knew well enough to be able to seat beside, and he was alone.

She quickly scooted over him, placing her tray at the table, pulling the chair backwards, and then seated across him. "Hello! Santa-san!" she greeted energetically.

Santa looked taken aback at his companion before grinning energetically. "Hello, Miyu-san!" he waved, "Are you now okay? I've heard you're at the Nurse Office. You've missed 2 subjects and we were all worried about you..." Santa was looking closely at Miyu, "You seem pale..."

'Now, this is what my friends supposed to ask me the moment they saw me, not those rubbishes...' Miyu smiled sadly for a second before smiling brightly, "I'm now okay... I'm just a little tired."

"That's good." Santa replied, before continuing his meal, full of beef, or gyudon.

They both ate quietly after that, and Miyu was surprised that it was not as uncomfortable as she had first thought.

"I heard some things Miyu, bad things, are you 'really' okay?" Santa said as he puts his chopstick on the bowl, vertically.

Miyu puts her chopstick down as well, even though she isn't finished on her meal yet. "So you heard about them too, huh?" she grimly said. "I would never play Basketball ever. I'm too clumsy for that.

Santa raised a brow before shaking his head. "No, not that..." when Miyu have him a blank look, he sighed, "Haven't you heard of it yet?"

"Aside from the disaster I caused earlier, what has happened?" Miyu tilted her head forward, now interested. Wondering what happened to make her friends to be... unconcerned about her.

"I heard things got violent after that... and the game was postponed." Santa said, but clearly not everything. "It started after you ran off. Some girls laughed at how you were..." Santa paused, brushed his hair with his fingers, an action that made Miyu remember Kanata. "Anyway, things got downhill there..."

"Did they say anything about me?"

"Yes. I haven't heard it all, but..." Santa hesitated.

"But?" urged Miyu, dread creeping in her voice.

"I heard it made Nanami so pissed that she fought with the players on the other team, thus she some other girls was... suspended for 3 days."

"**WHAT**?!"

- - -

Its break time, in the afternoon, and Miyu had approached Nanami the moment the bell rang.

"Nanami." Miyu called out as soon as the bell rung. "I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't know what happened..." she bowed, now clutching the hem of her shirt, and uncomfortably shuffling her feet.

Nanami smiled brightly as she smacked Miyu's back, effectively removing Miyu from her depress state, "What's with that face?!" and then her arm snaked to Miyu's neck, giving her a headlock, "So you've heard about it, eh?" she whispered.

"Yes." Miyu muttered.

Nanami scratched her chin, looking around, catching the eyes of several girls looking at her. She nodded, and all of them stood up and marched towards the door.

- - -

The rooftop was windy, and the sun was covered by the clouds, but the unmistakable heat still lingers in the air.

Nanami was standing in the middle of it. Each girl was looking at her as if she was their leader, "We need players." she flatly said while looking at the crowd. "All of our main players are out, we have been tricked, got provoked, and got our players out, including me."

"While on the other side, only 1 or 2 players were out." Aya statistically inserted, "All the others are just canon fodder."

Some of the girls gritted their teeth in shame and anger, "Bitches, all of them." and a lot of other remarks flew in.

"**STOP**!" Miyu shouted, "We're supposed to be on meeting," she made a show of looking at her watch on her wrist, which is non-existent, "We haven't got any time at all."

"Miyu is right, everyone." Nanami clapped her hands to gather the attention, "Who wants to in the team? Raise your right hand."

Only a few hands shot up, some looked hesitant. Nanami looked at Miyu, raising a brow when she saw that Miyu wasn't raising her hand, "Miyu? Won't you raise your hand?"

Miyu looked surprised, "Me?" she pointed at herself, when Nanami nodded, and she quickly shook her head, horrified. "No way! Did you see me today? I suck pretty badly."

Nanami smiled, and that smile scared Miyu, like there was some mischievous glint in it. "You've got Kanata on your back." and then she felt something poking at her back, she looked back, only to see Aya pointed at something, which turned out to be Christine mumbling, "Err... I-I mean, **WE'VE** got K-Kanata on** OUR **backs!"

All of them looking at Christine, who was calming down, "_You mean he'll train us_?" she asked with a cheerful demeanor, but her dark aura threw her innocent act. When all of them nodded, she clasped her hand in front of her, "_Oh, that would be wonderful, right guys_?" she asked her posse, and they all nodded, raising their hand.

Thus, the number of players rose tremendously...

"Miyu, go ask him for us, okay?" Nanami winked at her.

"**EH**?!" Miyu's eyes widened.

"Good luck!" Aya said, as she pats Miyu's shoulder.

"Thank you, Miyu-san!" some random girls said.

Miyu so wanted to pull her hair out of her in frustration...

- - -

"**No**."

There it was... her beloved answer to her question, a question that came straight from her heart, and that she said in a civilized and respectful manner. And he just answered in half a second. How lovely.

"But why not?!" Miyu stomped her foot on the ground, like a kid. "I asked you sincerely!"

Kanata just shook his head, "No, is a no." Kanata walked casually, saying little attention to Miyu's words, "There's a reason why Basketball is called a game. Games are not supposed to be taken seriously. It's all about having fun." Kanata looked at Miyu, "Besides, you're no good in anything that involves sports."

'Nanami was right, Kanata is bringing me down. All I am to him is a pesky, nosy, impulsive little roommate of his...' Miyu clenched her fist, her nails digging painfully in her palm. This isn't about her class anymore, Kanata specifically brought her name as the reason why he decline teaching them. Oh, she would show him, she really would. "Just freakin' teach me! I'll show you! I'll be good as you in no time!"

And before Miyu knew it, the two of them were climbing the stairs of the Saiyonji Temple.

- - -

It was sunset, supposedly the time for Miyu and Kanata's arrival from school, and yet they are still not there. Bawmeow already finished the laundry and already prepared supper for them, and now he was munching on his Dumplings that he had worked for.

Lou was taking his afternoon nap and so is Pepo, who was quite attached to Lou.

After Bawmeow finished his snack he went at the entrance of the Temple to sweep the floor, of course he changed his form into Kanata's Father, Housho.

Even after sweeping quite a while, Kanata and Miyu hasn't came home yet. And Bawmeow was worried but he still continued sweeping, because they might be buying dumplings for him, for his job well done. He started to daydream about those juicy dumplings when he step on something, along with it the sound of click he looks down and saw a small radio. He looked closely at radio before picking it up.

"What is this?" Bawmeow said. At closer inspection, it wasn't exactly a radio. Intrigue by this revelation, he looks at the back of the unknown device. Only to see writings he knew by heart, coated by blue paint, the language of his kind: The Melnics Language a.k.a. the Alien Language.

"_**THE LIMITED EDITION WISH MAKER 250XZ!! IT WILL MAKE ANY WISH COME TRUE! IT USES A HIGHLY TECHNOLOGY! JUST PUSH THE RED BUTTON AND SAY THE MAGIC WORD 'WISH' AND THEN SAY YOUR WISH**_"

Bawmeow looks at the RED Button, eyes widened at the implication 'That sound earlier was-', and then he was cut-off when two bickering teenagers who was slowly going up the stairs.

"Dream on. You'll never be as good as me." Kanata said half-seriously. He had his hand on his pocket, walking one pace faster than Miyu, who had trailing his tail while she stomped her foot hard, clearly frustrated. "You're a girl, why do you want to do that? Why don't you turn that offer down?"

"You'd never understand me! The girls practically beg me!" Miyu said, she walked faster and blocked Kanata's path, while putting her hands on her hips. "I can't let them down!"

"You shouldn't carry what you cannot carry." Kanata stops, he was looking at Miyu's eyes, now seriously. "Basketball is not something that is for you to play."

"That's what I thought before I agreed, but I have a good teacher..." Miyu looked at Kanata, her eyes contained passion, determination, and... love. "...you." she finished with a whisper.

Kanata was taken aback at this Miyu, and he hadn't expected this. He was speechless. But then he chuckled, albeit it was clearly a fake, "You're the clumsiest person I know." he grinned at her, "You'll just embarrass me and yourself." and then he walked away, ending the discussion.

"I told you! You would not understand me!" Miyu was still standing where Kanata left her. "**I WISH YOU WERE ME, SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS**!"

"I wish... you can be me... so you can realize why I don't want to teach you..." Kanata mumbled, he said 'I wish' the same time as Miyu.

Not long, the device that Bawmeow is holding, the Wish Maker 250XZ, glowed and then they were surrounded by a blinding light.

After the light, both Miyu and Kanata fell on their butts, and then they were both rubbing their butts at the same time.

"What the hell is that light?!" Kanata said as he finishes rubbing his butt.

"Where did it come from...?" Kanata covered his mouth. "What the hell?! I sounded like..." Kanata looks around, and then he saw Miyu rubbing her right chest. "...Kanata."

Miyu stayed there, clearly stunned, her hand still on her right breast, "I-I... became a girl?" after a while Miyu snaps out of her reverie and then she looks around, and that's when Miyu and Kanata's gazes connected.

Kanata rubs his left breast and he felt nothing, it was flat. At the same time, both Miyu and Kanata pointed their finger at each other.

"**YOU**!!" They said at the same time.

"**GIVE MY BODY BACK**!!"

- - -

**References:**

**Melnics** came from **Tales of Destiny II** a.k.a. **Tales of Eternia** (PS)

**The Pierrot** is inspired from **Cheeky Angel**

- - -

Long time no see guys...

Hope you can stay with me in this long road I am going to take. Updates are going to be slower since I've been REALLY busy. Reviews are especially welcome. -Hiro

- - -


	2. Disappointment

- - -

**The Pierrot Project # 1: Soul Exchange**

By _Hiroyuki11_

- - -

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer is found on Chapter 1. Anyway, I'll call **Miyu as Kanata(M)**, and **Kanata as Miyu(K)**. If that didn't work, just look at their personalities.

- - -

**Chapter II: ** To Be Stuck or Not To Be Stuck…

**- - -**

"So, this device… is the source of this madness?!" Kanata(M) said, clearly pissed off, something Kanata wouldn't be, at least the real one, that is.

"Yes." Bawmeow replied quickly, too scared to test Miyu's patience. "As I told you, I stepped on it while I was sweeping the front yard of the Temple."

"So, in other words, it's your fault!" Kanata(M) jumps in the center of the table and started to strangle Bawmeow. "You're the one who made me into someone I detest!" Kanata(M) said in a manner that was so like Miyu, and so unlike Kanata.

"…Maybe you should look at yourself." Miyu(K) said, sipping a tea, and then she looks at Miyu squarely. "Don't blame others. Look at your faults too." Miyu(K) said in a manner that makes her more mature. "You did wish for it anyway… so it's your fault too…"

Kanata(M) stops strangling Bawmeow and looks at Miyu(K). "**YOU**!!" he shouted as he started to strangle Miyu(K). "It's your fault too! If you just agreed on training me and not, mocking me… then everything would be fine!" Kanata(M) tightens his grip on Miyu(K)'s neck.

Miyu(K) grips Kanata(M)'s wrist, and tried to pry his hands off her throat. "**GAAH**!" she manages to gasp out as his hold softens, "You're hurting… your body… if you continue… further." Miyu(K) said as she fully releases her grip on Kanata's(M) arms, her vision was darkening and she was passing out when Kanata(M) releases his hold on her neck.

Miyu(K) coughs, as she caress her neck, it felt strange, unknown to her, when she touches her neck, she always feel her Adam's apple, but today she felt smooth texture. She gasps for air, and she looks at Kanata(M), at her old self… Somehow seeing him like that gives her the creeps, he was glaring at her, it feels like she was looking at the mirror and yet she was not.

"Is that so… then I'll strangle your body." Kanata(M) said as he grips his own neck.

"I wouldn't do that… if I were you…" 'Which is true,' Miyu(K) said as she just shrugs, 'It's no use, you can't strangle yourself…'

A few seconds later Kanata(M) releases himself, putting his palm on the table, clearly dizzy. "**DAMN IT**!! Can't I inflict pain on you without damaging my body or inflicting pain at myself?" Kanata(M) said as he frustratingly paces in the room, and then he stops at Miyu's(K) face. "Hey you… Why aren't you panicking?"

"In a situation like this, there should be someone who is worrying, and someone who thinks." Miyu(K) said as she sips from the tea, "Besides if we both panic, what good will we get?" Miyu(K) said as she stood up and went to Bawmeow's side. "Could I see the device?"

Bawmeow then slid the Wish Maker 250XZ at the table, Miyu(K) was looking at it closely when Kanata(M) snatched it. "Where the hell does this damn device came from anyway?!" Kanata(M) said while looking at it in different directions.

"What are you doing, Miyu?!" Miyu(K) said as she jumps to snatch the device from Kanata's(Miyu) clumsy hands. "You might break it…" Miyu(K) placed the device back at the table. She reads something in it be she could not understand it, she slides the Wish Maker 250XZ back to Bawmeow. "I could not read this _alien _language, could you read it?"

Bawmeow nodded and then he said out loud, "**THE LIMITED EDITION WISH MAKER 250XZ!! IT WILL MAKE ANY WISH COME TRUE! IT USES A HIGHLY ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY! JUST PUSH THE RED BUTTON AND SAY 'WISH' FOLLOWED BY YOU WISH.**"

"You already told us that, read the blue one…" Miyu(K) said, as she pointed at the strange signs at the bottom left of the device.

"Courtesy of Planet Mail Order…" Bawmeow said.

"**DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM THAT WE WON'T BE TAKING ANY FREE SAMPLE??**" Kanata(M) shouted and then Miyu(K) covered his mouth but Kanata(M) bites her hand. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**"

Miyu(K) rubs her hand, and the she glares at Kanata(M) "**OW**… I was just-"

"**PAPA!! MAMA!!**" Lou said as he flew towards them, he stop and looks at them as if confuse where the real Kanata and Miyu is. "**PAPA!!**" He pointed at Miyu(K). "**MAMA!!**" He then pointed at Kanata(M).

"Miyu, go get him…" Miyu(K) said as she analyzed the device one more, while Kanata(M) embraces Lou, as Lou sat on his lap. "...It's your fault that Lou wakes up... it's your responsibility."

Miyu(K) was going to reply, but she was cut by Bawmeow before she could even speak. "…but I think that they didn't drop it in purpose, it that's the case, we don't know whether it is a sample or not." Bawmeow said as he defended the Planet Mail Order. "It may be in the same case as Pepo." Bawmeow added.

Kanata(M) glares at Miyu(K). "...bah, your fault this and that... is everything that's happen to us is my fault?!" Kanata(M) said, taunting Miyu(K).

Miyu(K) nodded, ignoring Kanata(M) altogether, and then she looks at the other side of the alien device. "Hmmm… Bawmeow, read this." Miyu(K) said as she passed the Wish Maker 250XZ at Bawmeow.

"I think that, it's the answer…" Miyu(K) said, as she looks at Kanata(M). "…to our prayers."

"Wish Maker 250XZ could make any wish come true 3 times…" Bawmeow said, and Kanata(M) jumps in his seat, doing a victory dance.

"I can truly strangle Kanata now!!" Kanata(M) said, dancing like a… Miyu(K) almost vomit at hideous sight of herself dancing like a gay stripper. "We could wish to return us back to our bodies!" Kanata(M) continues, oblivious to the pained look on book Bawmeow and Miyu(K).

"This image will haunt me forever…" Miyu(K) mumbled, but then she felt uneasy, for once things got well easily, too easily in fact.

"Wait, there's more…" Bawmeow said as both Miyu(K) and Kanata(M) stops at what they are doing as they both looks at Bawmeow's direction. "P.S. on Sample version… there is only 1 try." Bawmeow said.

Both Miyu(K) and Kanata(M) looks at the device as Bawmeow turns it slowly… Kanata(M) yelled. "**WAAH!!**" Miyu(K) almost jumps in surprise.

"What does it say?!" Miyu(K) ask as she looks at Kanata(M)'s shock face.

"I can't read it…!" Kanata(M) said and then pointed at the bottom, the red font "It's red, that can't be good!" Miyu(K) smacked him the back of his head.

"Idiot…"

"Guys…" Bawmeow said… "It's a…"

Both of the youngster looks closely at the package, praying that it's the premium and not the sample.

Bawmeow started to perspire; he gulps as he said the keyword. "…sample."

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!**"

- - -

Hello, guys.

I just cleaned this one. Only few changes, but I can't say for the next Chapter. Also this is used to be on Chapter 1, but I split it up. A little short, but to the point, I guess.

Reviews, questions, suggestions, and comments are all welcome.:) -Hiro


End file.
